


A Few Thinky Thoughts

by Julorean



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julorean/pseuds/Julorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen it twice so far, and these are a few of my thoughts since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Thinky Thoughts

I loved Spy. It’s a wonderfully fun and funny movie. It’s a comedy, yet it’s also an excellent example of the secret agent/spy movie genre in general. 

The friendships, hell, just any and all interactions between the women are just awesome. Susan kicked ass and I love it. Especially near the end, taking down all of De Luca’s men, that was some Black Widow type of shit! 

(And I gotta say, the cameo by Verka Serduchka was random and hilarious and I love it. For those wondering what the fuck was that random music show in Paris, with the silver outfits - he’s a Ukrainian drag pop star. Apparently also Ukraine’s 2007 Eurovision entry, so there you go). 

The covers Susan got were lame, but as good an analyst and agent as she is, I bet she’d probably admit they’re kinda the best for the case. She knows she’s fat, and how people that look like her are perceived. There is that measure of invisibility, of not-being-noticed, which was pointed out to good effect early on in the film. And really, who would suspect the frumpy middle-aged Midwesterner? 

If you rewatch it, stay through the credits. Has snippets of her further missions and covers.

Anyway, I think Susan was totally lying when she said she didn’t have any further training. Well, I mean, probably not officially, but she probably works out some at home, and she definitely kept up on her marksmanship. 

And now, I shall settle down and wait for fabulous fic. I can see her meeting the Black Widow (whether professionally or not), and even Natasha being fooled, at least for a while. Bradley, she’d make him in a second. 

Oh, and there definitely needs to be something where Susan finally gets a cool and sexy cover identity, and Bradley is set up as her boytoy. Just following her around like a lovestruck puppy, and not all of that moony-eyed adoration is feigned.


End file.
